


stitch up every tiny tear with a ribbon and a bow.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Doctor/Patient, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a Doctor, blame the maknae, jinyoung gets injured lol, yugbam is only mentioned !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: He looked up, ready to explain his stupid accident in a rush and get out of here and back home to where he can beat Yugyeom’s ass, but was instead left staring at the other male with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. The golden hair that framed the stranger’s face paired with his long white coat made him look like an angel, and God don’t even get Jinyoung started on his smile.





	stitch up every tiny tear with a ribbon and a bow.

**Author's Note:**

> _(more notes & social media links at the end!)   
> title from **doctor** by emily kinney_

Jinyoung sighed heavily as he sat on the hospital bed, swinging his legs childishly and looking around at his surroundings. Bright posters with pictures of grinning children and cheesy slogans to encourage eating your five a day, cupboards plastered with labels, the heart monitor that rested before it’s next use. He hated the almost cynically clean smell of the room, his brows furrowing in discomfort- his day couldn’t get worse, really. 

Or so he thought. Just as the words were strung together in his mind, a deafening screech spilled through the door as it was opened, a baby arguing against their pain and in turn giving Jinyoung even more. It was quickly muffled, however, when the door clicked shut again and was replaced by footsteps coming towards the Korean man. He looked up, ready to explain his stupid accident in a rush and get out of here and back home to where he can beat Yugyeom’s ass, but was instead left staring at the other male with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. The golden hair that framed the stranger’s face paired with his long white coat made him look like an angel, and God don’t even get Jinyoung started on his smile. The raven haired man let his orbs flicker from the other’s oceanic eyes and down to his plump mouth, which he noticed was moving. Fuck, was he talking to him? 

“Uh…Mister Park?”

“Huh?! O-oh, yes! Yes, that’s me.” Jesus, even the way the doctor’s eyebrows knitted together in alarm was beautiful. 

“Ah, good. I’m Doctor Tuan, I’ll be attending to you today. So,” the angel sat down, clicking a pen against a clipboard before locking eyes with his patient and grinning, “how can I help?” Jinyoung forced his mouth shut, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly before answering. 

“W-well, uh…it was a stupid situation, really. I was teaching my roommate how to cook something for his anniversary with his boyfriend and I told him to get a pan out of the overhead cupboard. I turned around and next thing I know, said pan smacks me around the head.” The blonde winced, and for some reason Jinyoung felt pride glow in his chest that he gained a reaction from him. 

“Wow. Any blood? Dizziness? Loss of sight?” The doctor placed a gentle hand on Jinyoung’s cheek, shining a torch in his eye and instructing him to look in different directions. 

“Uh, no. No blood. No dizziness. I did black out for a few seconds, and my roommate said I stumbled a bit, but after it cleared I felt fine.” The other hummed, pocketing his torch and instead pressing on points around the Korean’s head. Jinyoung grimaced at the contact on a particularly tender section, causing the doctor to jolt back in apology, though his face stayed close enough that Jinyoung could study the details of his face.

“My bad…” 

“Are your eyes really blue?”

“Uh..excuse me?”

“Your eyes. They’re blue. Are they naturally that colour?” The doctor shook his head with a chuckle.

“Um, no. No, they’re contacts.” Jinyoung hummed in understanding, though he missed the other’s presence when he sat back in his own chair and starting writing. “Well the good news is you’re completely fine, I think it was just the shock that made you black out. Your head will be sore but it’ll fade after a few days, and I advise that you rest for at least two.” He passed a note with the information to the dark haired male, which he accepted with a nod. 

“Got it.”

“Oh, and you also shouldn’t drive for at least 24 hours. Can someone pick you up? Your roommate, perhaps?”

“Yeah, I guess so. He’s my emergency contact if you need his information.” The blonde flicked through his papers, letting out a (cute) ’ah, yes!’ before raising an eyebrow.

“Kim Yugyeom, right?”

“That’s him.”

“As in… Yugyeom, the boyfriend of BamBam? As in ‘Yugbam’?” Jinyoung could see how the doctor stopped himself from rolling his eyes, a trickle of laughter nearly slipping past his lips if he wasn’t so shocked.

“Uh…yeah. How did you know that?” 

“This is unbelievable,” the other muttered, shaking his head as a grin spread across the expanse of his face. “I live with BamBam. You must be the “boring bookworm” that the little shits talk about so much.”

“Holy shit. And you’re the “quiet, video game lover” Mark, right?” Mark nodded, hiding his face in his hands. “Wait, they call me boring?!”

“And heartless,” he smirked

“Those little…” Jinyoung could only burst out laughing, eyes crinkling and his hand raising to cover his mouth. Mark soon joined in, though the younger didn’t miss the way his eyes shined with a sense of admiration. 

“What a small world, huh?” The Korean nodded in agreement, offering a shy curve of his lips. “Well this may be crazy and totally inappropriate, but could I get your number? Maybe we can get together for a coffee and talk about how much we hate, but simultaneously support, the wonders of Yugbam.” Jinyoung blamed the injury to his head for the rose dusting on his cheeks and the giddy feeling that fluttered in his stomach.

“That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thank you so much for reading this quick one shot.   
> i know i haven't posted in ages, and i really am sorry, i've just been so busy with finals and mental health issues that i never got around to it! but here is a fluffy bit of markjin to make up for that, which i might also write a part 2 of (perhaps their first date) if you guys would like.
> 
> anyway, enough of me talking! i hope you have a super wonderful day, kudos & comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**


End file.
